Justice League Origins
A new One-shot story of a re-imagined version of The Justice League. Story 2013 was the year the human race finally had the answer of "Are we alone in the universe". Metropolis, Illinois found out the hard way through the man who became known as "Superman". Massive political backlash came towards Superman and with the government being trying to track him, he went into hiding but was eventually found but not by the government but by Gotham City's vigilante known as The Bat-Man, at first Superman sought him as a threat but before Superman could deliver the killing blow Batman convinced him that he isn't the enemy. After both sides calmed down Batman told him that a threat bigger than him and any army on the planet could hold, he said he broke into the Pentagon to gain access to the secret deep space sattelite codenamed Brother Eye, whilst there he gained information on the threat and other individuals who posessed superhuman abilities and is now asking Superman to help him find these people, they reached to an agreement and they started searching for these people. First person was a man named Barry Allen, recently his city Central City was bombarded with a strong particle shockwave that spread along the city causing storm clouds with enhanced lightning struck down on many individual, one of those people was Barry Allen. With the help from S.T.A.R Labs he began to enhance his abilities and gave him the equipment to protect the city. In their secret identities both Batman and Superman gave a visit to Barry's work at Central City Police Department's Downtown Precinct, there they told him about the threat and needed to unify the worlds heroes and army's to combat this threat. Straight away agreed and was recruited into their ranks. They left with his recruitment and gave him a radio transponder telling him "If it goes off, respond to it". Next stop was Coast City, a man who is said had the ability of flight and could create energy constructs from a device on his hand. After 2 days of searching they were about to give up until they saw on the news that this "Green Lantern" was uptown dealing with a superhuman who had the ability to create constructs from his tattoos. After the city-wide battle both Superman and Batman found a way to find him and get his attention, They approached him and informed him about the threat but by surprise he was already aware of the threat but he was agreed with the 2 and told them that he didn't need a transponder, he would know when it starts. The next person was initially considered a myth of sorts, but Amensty Bay was the source of this myth. The man who possesed the ability to telepathically communicate with ocean-life was rumoured to be from the mythical kingdom of Atlantis, with the information from the Pentagon The 2 set their sights on recruiting Arthur Curry a fisherman from Amensty Bay. They both visited the community hall where the community was having a meeting and asked to where to find this man, after a long lengthy argument between the 2 and the community finally Arthur stepped in and asked what they wanted so they explained everything from the threat to who they recruited already. They reached another agreement but he told them that he knew someone from an island of the coast of Greece, a woman. He said that he would contact her to be apart of this team and help defend the planet from this threat. The final recruit was a S.T.A.R Labs experiment codenamed "Cyborg", Victor Stone was the Labs test subject for experimental protestics for amputees, his father Silas began the project to save Victors life and after initial success he was forced to stay at S.T.A.R Labs for futher study and upgrades. Batman and Superman were deciding to break in just to recruit and update him on the matter at hand but they thought it would be quicker for someone else to do it so they contacted Barry (now going under the name The Flash) to help recruit this last recruit, Barry set a record of recruiting Victor in under 30 seconds. With everyone now recruited Batman found 2 more secret files that he didn't inititally see at first, these 2 files contained information about a shapeshifting alien in Gotham and a friend of Batman's in Star City. Batman decided to personally contact them without Superman. The alien in Gotham (Jo'nn Jon'zz) knew more indepth information about the threat calling it "Starro", he told Batman that Starro destroyed Mars and was set to destroy all forms of life in the universe that he saw as threats to him and his empire. This motivated Batman more, as he visited his friend Oliver Queen in Star City, he revealed to him that he was the Batman and knew that Oliver was The Arrow of Star City, with this information he told Oliver that their planet is about to be invaded by an alien threat that was set on destroying Earth, At first Oliver disagreed and refused the offer saying that aliens weren't in his jurisdiction but Batman still gave him a transponder if ever he changes his mind. END OF PART 1 Trivia/Backgrounds - Barry Allen's Flash uniform is made out of material from a NASA spacecraft this is due to the material being friction resistant so he doesn't burn up whilst using his abilities. - Arthur Curry hasn't been given a codename due to him not branching out of Amensty Bay. - Batman is based on Christian Bale's version of the character but has elements of Ben Affleck''s portrayal.'' - Superman is still wanted by the goverment for the incident in Metropolis. Also his suit is based on a mix of Man of Steel and Supergirl Season 2. - The woman that Aquaman mentions is apart of a mystic tribe of women who live on a segregated island off the coast of Mykonos, Greece. - Cyborg's armour is based off the Justice League trailers. - The Arrow is based off Stephen Amell's portrayal - Category:Justice League